


Robert With Children

by robron_til_the_end



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Children, Family, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-19
Updated: 2017-04-19
Packaged: 2018-10-21 02:10:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10675518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robron_til_the_end/pseuds/robron_til_the_end
Summary: Prompted on tumblr, pretty much as it says in the title! Set now, but ignoring all the current terrible plot lines.





	Robert With Children

 

Aaron bumped into Laurel outside the shop, physically bumped into her, and her shopping bags went flying. “God, I’m so sorry,” Aaron said, scrambling to pick up her things as Laurel just sighed, looking at the mess on the street. “Didn’t look where I was going.”

“It’s okay,” she said tiredly, shifting Dottie to her other arm. Aaron looked at her and saw that she looked very near to exhaustion, it couldn’t be easy what with Ashley’s death so recently.

“How are you?” Aaron asked.

“I’m… you know, I’ve said _I’m fine_ so often, I don’t even know what the words mean any more.” Aaron gave her a pained smile. “and I don’t even have a spare second to myself to grieve for him, because this ones demanding all of my attention, and she's not sleeping well and… Sorry, not your problem.”

“Do you want me to take her for an hour?” Aaron suggested, not having planned the words beforehand. But he knew what it felt like to lose someone you love, especially when you’d been their carer. “Go and scream, cry, do whatever.”

“No, I’ll be fine.”

“Laurel, I don’t mind,” Aaron said honestly. “She’ll be fine with me, won’t you Dottie?”

The baby in question blinked at Aaron with wide blue eyes, which he was going to take for a yes.

“Are you sure?” Laurel asked quietly, privately thinking a bubble bath and half an hour alone sounded heavenly.

“Give her here,” Aaron said, opening his arms for the baby, so Laurel could say no if she wanted to. Laurel didn’t, handing Dottie over. “See, no crying.”

“Are you sure?” Laurel asked again. Aaron nodded. “Call me if she needs anything or…”

“Laurel, we’ll be fine,” he said. “I’ll be at home with her, okay?”

“I’ll only be 45 minutes at most,” Laurel said. Aaron nodded, jiggling the baby up and down, who seemed to be hypnotised by Aaron’s eyes. He took the baby changing bag from Laurel, and she seemed so relieved for a few moments peace Aaron knew he was doing the right thing.

* * *

 

Robert came home, thrilled at a half day and looking for Aaron. He paused by the door, seeing the scene in front of him. Aaron was fiddling with his phone, eyes moving towards the sofa every few seconds, where a small child was keeping herself occupied with her rattles. “Where did _that_ come from?” Robert asked coldly, pointing at the sofa.

“Dottie,” Aaron said absently. “Looking after her for Laurel.”

“Why?”

“Because I’m a nice person,” Aaron said. “She doesn’t bite you know,” he added because Robert was looking at her like a bomb that was about to go off.

“I’m not good with kids,” Robert said, fearing that he‘d actually be asked to look after her.

“What’s the last practise you had around small children?” Aaron asked.

“Er… probably with Vic twenty odd years ago?” Robert said. “What do I do with her?”

“Look at her like she’s going to murder you in your sleep, obviously,” Aaron said. He dropped his phone and picked up Dottie, cuddling her easily. Such a natural with children, Robert thought. He’d make a good dad. Where the hell did that thought come from? He shook his head, and left Aaron to it.

“Tea?” he suggested instead. Aaron nodded gratefully.

* * *

 

“I have to go,” Aaron said, tucking his phone away. “Liv’s teacher wants a word with me, God knows what she’s done this time.”

“Okay,” Robert said. Then… “Wait, no you can’t leave me with the baby!” 

“Laurel’ll probably be around here in five minutes,” Aaron said absently. “The school was specific, they need to talk to me as her main guardian. And Dottie’s asleep, you’ll be fine!”

“Aaron…”

“Robert, she’s a baby, not going to kill you to watch her for five minutes.” Aaron kissed him gently to show he didn’t mean his hard words, then he was gone, leaving Robert alone with a baby. No way was this a good idea.

It took four minutes and seventeen seconds (yes, Robert was timing it) before Dottie started wriggling in her sleep, twitching on the sofa. Then her face started screwing up.

“No, no, please don’t cry!” Robert whispered desperately. “I don’t know what to do with you when you’re crying!” He picked up the grizzling baby and rocked her. That’s what you did with babies, right? “Sh, sh, sh,” Robert begged. And amazingly, it worked. Dottie snuggled into his neck, feeling like she got a lot heavier as she fell back into sleep.

“Good girl,” Robert said, thankful for small mercies. Or big ones. The problem was, that Dottie had fallen asleep in his arms, meaning he couldn’t risk putting her down for fear that she’d wake again. He did however sit on the sofa, and after a good five minutes, calmed down enough to relax into it. She wasn’t so bad, he supposed. After a few more minutes Robert even felt comfortable enough to stretch out on the sofa, Dottie lying on his chest, still sound asleep.

“Who are you going to grow up to be?” Robert whispered thoughtfully. “Everything’s blank for you. Fresh, brand new. Could be anyone you want, no one’s judged you yet.” Robert stopped talking, finding something unexpectedly soothing about holding a small child.

Robert himself was very near to sleep when the door opened, jerking him awake. “Dottie!” Laurel burst out, relieved at seeing her safe. Relieved and surprised. “God, I’m so sorry, I fell asleep.”

“So did she,” Robert said stroking the childs back. “She’s been really good.”

“Don’t take this the wrong way,“ Laurel started, “But why exactly have you got Dottie?”

“Er… Aaron had a Liv shaped emergency,” Robert said. ”Sorry, he should have called you when he had to go. I’m sure you don’t want me looking after her.”

“She seems happy enough,” Laurel admitted with some surprise. Robert Sugden being capable around children wasn’t something she’d expected to walk in on as Robert handed her child back.

"She's a good baby," Robert said, having warmed to her slightly. Then felt stupid for saying that, but Laurel was perceptive, and she gave him a sharp glance.

"Sometimes she is," Laurel said. "Thanks. And thank Aaron too." Robert nodded as she left the pub, feeling more than a little bit accomplished that Dottie hadn't cried on his watch.

**Author's Note:**

> Will do more chapters if there's interest. Thanks for reading!!


End file.
